This invention relates to a door closer or a device controlling the opening or closing speed of a door and, more particularly, to a mounting device for such a door closer.
Conventionally, a door closer is mounted at a high position such as the upper portion of a door or a lintel or the like and, usually, a mounting plate is secured to the high position beforehand, and the main body of the door closer is secured to the mounting plate by screws or the like. Thus the mounting operation is troublesome and labor consuming since a relatively heavy main body of the door closer is supported by one hand while screws are tightened by the other hand of the worker.